I Spy
by SilverChaser17
Summary: Not everything goes smoothly when Natsu and Lucy are assigned a mission. [Natsu/Lucy] Spy AU


**Long time no see! I really am sorry for being so absent but the truth is I've been avoiding because I'm a lazy piece of shit. Anyways, enjoy this spy/agent au that I was dying to write!**

* * *

This was it, the moment they had been waiting for these past couple hours. Their target was in an open location, and from her position on the rooftop, Lucy could see all of her surroundings.

Now the only thing she had to worry about was her partner.

"Seven, this is Thirteen. What's your status?"

Only static filled her earpiece. Something wasn't right. Natsu always kept his set on.

"Seven, do you copy?"

Frantically, she searched the crowded streets below her for any sign of her pink-haired comrade. If anything had happened to him, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Just as she had begun to gather up her gear to search for him, Natsu's voice rang through her ear.

"You know, I've been thinking that it's time for new code names. I mean, why numbers?"

She could not deny that there was a certain relief that came to her at the sound of his voice, but it was pushed aside by the noise of her blood boiling.

"I swear to God, when I get my hands on you, you'll be lucky to even remember your real name."

Completely ignoring her, he continued. "Yeah, but why do we even need code names? It's not like any of us have someone we care about or anything."

Anyone who didn't know Natsu would have taken his words as disrespectful and arrogant, but not Lucy. She recognized the pain in his voice and she sympathized with him.

He was right. The only people that were important to her were either dead or in the organization.

"Well, you can bring that up with HQ, but right now I need you to focus on the mission at hand. What's your location?"

"Five meters North east of the target. Should I execute the plan?"

"Not yet. Wait for my go."

No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, she could not help but get the feeling that something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact that it was all to easy, considering that their target was a a multi billion dollar thief. Why would he be strolling around town unguarded?

Unless, he was being protected. If that was the case, then that meant they were set up with false information.

She cursed out loud. "Abort mission! Get out of there now!"

"What's going on?"

"This was a trap. They knew we would be here."

Already, she could see two figures heading in Natsu's direction.

"You need to get out of there."

"What about you?"

He was beginning to panic just like he always did when things went south. She had to convince him that everything was all right or else things would go badly for both of them,

"We'll meet up at the safe house, just go!"

Reluctantly, he began to retreat. Before she had time to check around herself, Natsu yelled out to warn her.

"Lucy, behind you!"

Sure enough, large meaty fingers reached out towards her. Had she not put her hair up that morning, it would have been caught in his hands. Thankful for her position near the edge of the roof, she used this to her advantage and tripped him, sending him over the side.

However, she wasn't as quick as she thought, when she felt her leg give out from underneath her. The thug had somehow managed to grab a hold of her ankle and was now pulling her down with him.

"Lucy!"

With every second that passed, she could feel even more air leave her lungs. She felt time slow down as she fell from the five story building. Without a doubt, she knew that this was the end. Nothing could stop death once it was in work.

Nothing except Natsu Dragneel.

Years have gone by and Lucy was never able to explain how it was physically possible, but within a matter of moments, his arms had wrapped around her and he took the impact of her fall.

For the longest time, they just lay there, not caring that their mission was a disaster. That a crowd had now began to gather around them and that there were sirens growing closer. They were to busy clutching onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

He gave her a small grin as she grasped hold of his head, holding him close to her.

"Well, that was fun."

"You idiot! Why would you do that?"

Natsu chuckled but grimaced at the pain in his chest.

"For a few broken ribs, it was worth it."

* * *

**A\N: This has nothing to do with the story but **_Yellow Light - Of Monsters And Men_ **is an amazing song that I can't get out of my head. Give it a listen.**


End file.
